A Bad Touch Here and There
by vivianXmanson
Summary: crack and booze, skinny jeans and fishnets, silvers eyes and green eyes can lead to a very unlikly onenight stand and a unlikely one night stands leads to a even more unlikely relationship!hope you like HP/DM


A hooded figure crept through a magnificent field of beautiful plants and peacocks. down the street he went inn a hurry constantly looking over his shoulder. a weekly routine of desperate secrecy. Diagon Alley at night was just plain creepy but the figure went to the brick wall were the Leaky Cauldron was then the muggleworld. The hooded figure withdrew his wand and tapped the code on the wall and walked threw the archway into the dingy dinner/hotel.

"welcome welcome good sir, i will take you to your room" said a toothless old man.

"Tom, here is your pay for the silence of your tongue" a bored voice drawled from under the hood. a pale hand reached from within the robes and withdrew a little jingling pouch. the hooded man tossed it to Tom and walked down the corridor. to his room. unlocking and entering he man lowered his hood to remove to cloak. He moved to the wardrobe in the corner and withdrew leather pants that was bound to be tighter then skin, a purple fishnet shirt, and a pair of platform come-fuck-me boots. with a touch of eyeliner and some studded accessories. he was ready for another night in a muggle bar.

Harry sat at the bar with his friend Jareth. Harry's friend had waist length copper hair and vicious blue eyes. lovely Coppertone skin with a great athletic physique. Jareth was the older brother of Dudley's friend. Harry and Jareth met when Jareth's younger brother and Dudley got bored with a video game and went to find Harry the punching bag. Jareth had broken up the unfair fight and broke his own brother's nose for it. since then Jareth had taken Harry under his wing. they went to parties together, drank together, and just hung out. Jareth was a wild card to the extreme. Taking harry to hang out at allot of varieties of places from the Classical Museum of Art to this very underground gay bar. They were there that night because Jareth wanted Harry to meet a friend of his.

Jareth was wearing baggy black jeans and a tight wife beater that had a silver fairy splashed on the side. He donned black and white checker arm warmers. Harry wore green and black Tripps and a black tee shirt with the band logo "Disturbed". Jareth had just light his and Harry's cigarettes when he suddenly jumped up and started waving his arms. Harry looked in the direction of the door to see who had just came in. obviously the friend Jareth was talking of. from across the room a lithe tall man entered. shoulder length platinum hair and pale skin. clad in purple fishnet and tight pants . The closer the man came the closer the dawning of his identity was growing on hair. and by the look of the other man's face the same for him. Harry's jaw dropped and Draco Malfoy stared in disbelief.

"it looks like you two already knnow each other" Jareth comented

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!??" they both yelled and stood taken back

"i thinnk we need somemore drinks and some more Blow" Jareth said complety disappionted at how they were getting along. So 3 shots and 4 lines later the negative tension had evaporated and Harry told Draco about how it was that he came to be here, and as well as Draco. Draco had been runing away when he ran into Jareth at a rave, ever since he and Jareth had been friends. and a couple of drunken nights fuck buddies.

"wow............your gay?" Harry asked Draco

"yea big deal" Malfoy replied "are you"

"no, i'm just Bi" Harry Replied and giggle at how the sentenced sounded coming from his mouth

"well chaps, you see that lovley burnette??" Jareth asked the two

"wich one the chick or the dude?" Draco asked

"or both" chirped in Harry

"wait there is two" Jareth looked amazed "anywayzs see ya" Jareth left the two young men to pursue a threesome

Bloodhound Gang's Bad touch suddenly started to pound from the speakers

"I love this song" Harry yelled

"ME to" Draco Replied and grabbed harry's and to drag him to the dance floor.

The Slytherin grabbed the Griffindor by the waist and started swaying to the music grinding aginst the Giffindor's pelvis.

_Id appreciate your input_

Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a texas drought  
Me and you do the kind of stuff that only prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants and Ill bet youll feel nuts  
Yes Im siskel, yes Im ebert and youre getting two thumbs up  
Youve had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough youre out of bounds  
I want you smothered want you covered like my waffle house hashbrowns  
Come quicker than fedex never reach an apex like coca-cola stock you are  
Inclined  
To make me rise an hour early just like daylight savings time


End file.
